Exchanges
by Techno Skittles
Summary: No good deed goes unpaid. Everything comes with a price. If you receive you must give. Life is about exchanges. But there are some exchanges that you can't change.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay. Running down the checklist one more time. Clothes?"

"Duh. I've got half my closet in here."

"Okay. Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yeah."

"Shampoo."

"Yeah."

"Hair gel?"

"I don't use hair gel!"

"Liar. Did you pack-"

"I've got everything, Maka! Quit worrying!"

Said blonde meister nervously wrung her gloved hands and bit her bottom lip. The buzz of people talking and trains rolling down the tracks beat against her eardrums as she struggled to hear her partner's words. "I'm sorry! It's just. . .well you're going to be gone for a long time! Stein said it could be over a year before you come back." A patron going around selling balloons – most of them white since all of the colorful ones had already been bought – walked past the meister-weapon pair with the bouquet of balloons gripped tightly in his hand. A few of the balloons nudged Maka playfully, but she didn't notice. A feminine voice crackled over the intercom:

_"Train 2B to Crownpoint, New Mexico has arrived and will be departing in approximately five minutes."_

Maka swallowed the lump forming in her throat and did her best to hold back her tears. "That's you," she whispered. He wouldn't hear it, not with all of this noise, but he would know. She smiled encouragingly and spoke louder this time. "Now you hurry up and get to Florida and get your ass back here, you hear me Soul Eater?"

"Maka, I-"

"Do have your hair gel. I packed it."

Soul blinked and then shook his head. "No. I promise to kick some serious ass, just for you, okay?" He smiled crookedly and picked up his lone suitcase from the ground.

Maka stared in distaste at his suitcase. It meant he was really leaving. And the train behind him was going to be the one to take him away from her. A swell of emotions exploded in her chest and the tears finally did fall. Her version blurred horribly to the point where she could only make out Soul's outline. She didn't see his concerned look or the way he reluctantly looked back at the train and the people boarding it. She didn't see him loosen his grip on his suitcase, deciding on whether to ditch the mission and just stay home with her. She also didn't see his sad expression when she sprung forward and gathered him in a death grip, burying her face into his chest.

He was really leaving.

"You had better, you jackass."

The whistle echoed through the platform, calling out to the strays who had yet to board the train. It warned them to hurry for it was leaving soon, ready to take them away from Death City and away from Arizona. And it some cases, it was taking them away from loved ones.

"You'd also better keep in touch. Otherwise that witch clan won't be the only one fearing for their souls," Maka said as she brought her face up for air. Her eyes were red around the rims and tears still dripped down her cheeks. If it weren't for the steeled look in her eyes, Soul wouldn't have taken the threat seriously.

"Don't worry. I will. Shit, Maka. Stop being so uncool," he moaned and threw his head back. Just like old times, when they were kids. This elicited a giggle from Maka and Soul smirked, happy on reaching his goal.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm going to miss you!" she shouted. She unwrapped her arms from his torso and instead occupied them by clasping her hands behind her back. She took a step backwards, right into the path of a woman in a cocktail dress running in flip flops. Her albino partner gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer, out of the way and into his arms again. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tightly one last time.

"How could you not miss someone so cool?"

Maka looked up and smiled. He'd miss her too.

The train's whistle bellowed and people began running to the train, jumping up into their designated carts. Time was passing by too quickly and was pushing them apart. Maka backed out of Soul's arms and sighed. "You should go now. You don't want to miss your train."

He hesitated and stared at her in wistfulness. As she opened her mouth to reprimand him, he nodded and voiced his agreement. Without another word between the two, he turned and jogged to his cart and stepped up onto the train. Maka watched in turmoil as the doors closed, shutting him away from her.

_"Train 2B departing for Crownpoint, New Mexico."_

The train creaked forward moving agonizingly slow. Maka felt the slight tug of her heartstrings going with it, pulling and pulling as the train picked up speed and left the platform behind. She thought she saw a spot of white hair in one of the windows, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Come back safe, Soul," she whispered to herself.

It was time to go back home, but the will to move her feet wasn't there. She couldn't help but stand there as if she was waiting for him to come home, not leave it. She didn't want him gone. But it was a little late for that.

"Soul's a big boy, Maka," she muttered to herself. "He can take care of himself on his own. And so can you." But when the words left her mouth, Maka wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe she had grown too attached to her weapon. They warned against this at the academy, she had personal experience with her parents and common sense just told her to lock up her emotions for the albino and disregard them as a brief infatuation.

Deep within her soul Maka knew it was more. Now that he was gone she was certain of everything. She knew exactly how horrible it would be these next few months without him and she wished it would race by while she stood here. She didn't want to think into it, but that was impossible. Soul wasn't at her side and he wouldn't be for a good while.

Staring off into the direction the train left more tears pricked Maka's eyes. It was no use; her mother always said crying never changed anything. Besides, he was coming back. He promised. Stein promised. Shinigami-sama promised. The mission wasn't difficult. That's why they allowed him to go on his own. Whilst she was required to stay in Death City in case something occurred that would need her assistance. Which, in her perspective, was dumb because what was a meister without her weapon? What was a warrior without their sword? What was a painter without their paintbrush or an author without their pen?

Nothing. They were just another person walking the earth. Another face with nothing unique about it.

Maka sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her sides. Standing here would do no good. It was time to head home. Blair was moving out next week and she needed help packing up her things. She was moving into her friend's – someone else who worked at the cabaret – house since she lived closer to their workplace. Maka dragged her feet around towards the exit with the sad realization that once Blair moved out next week, their apartment would be awfully lonely.

The bouquet of balloons she saw earlier, the one that a patron had been carrying and selling individual balloons to small children, floated past her without their patron. Maka looked around, spotting the middle-aged man jogging through clusters of people attempting to catch up with the escaping balloons. They continued to float above the heads of rushing people, all in a hurry to catch their train before it left them, not paying any attention to the balloons gliding above them. Maka wove through individuals going the opposite way in a speed walk to try to catch the balloons before they got too high. She did – just barely – and brought the bouquet down from the air and waited for the patron to catch up. When he did, he was panting slightly with a smile of gratitude on his face, eyes twinkling in the low orange light the lamps above gave off.

"Thank you, Miss. You could not imagine how much that means to me. Please, tell me what I owe to you for your kindness!"

Maka sweat dropped and handed the man the tangled balloons. "No! No! It was nothing! I just noticed them floating away and decided to grab them! There's no need to fulfill a debt to me." A single white balloon suddenly obscured her vision. She peered around the balloon at the man holding it out with his extended arm.

"I am sorry that it's not much, but it is all I have at the moment!" Maka opened her mouth to protest but the man closed his eyes and shook his head. "You look like you need a pick-me-up. Have you said farewell to a loved one?"

Maka froze in her retort and stared at him. A second was all he needed before he shoved the balloon in her face again, insisting she take it. Gingerly, Maka grasped the balloon in her hand and watched as the man walked off, shouting out his offer for balloons until he disappeared into the crowd, balloons and all. She looked up at her own white balloon and an instant pang pierced her chest. It was the color of his hair. . .

Shaking her head of all depressing and Soul-related thoughts (they seemed to go together right now), Maka continued her trek towards the exit gates, making plans to pick up cardboard boxes for Blair on the way home. She passed through the metal gates, experiencing trouble when the string wrapped around one of the spikes. Bashfully looking around, she tugged on it nonchalantly as if it meant nothing to her. But for some reason, this balloon meant so much to her and if it got stuck-

_Pop!_

A few gazes turned to her at the abrupt and loud noise caused by the now deflated balloon and Maka blushed a light pink. The balloon string unwrapped itself from the spike and the lifeless balloon flopped to the ground pathetically. A little put down by the brief life span of her new balloon, Maka dragged it to her and picked it off the ground clutching it in her fist. She dumped it in the nearest trash can and walked out to the parking lot.

Something thin and cold gripped her wrist and held her back. Maka turned to find an elderly woman with shimmering silver hair that reached her waist and was braided on both side of her head. She wore a navy blue skirt that reached her ankles and a white button-up blouse, each decorated with aqua and blue-green crystals. The crystals reflected the sun's rays and glowed with the light given to them. The woman wore a white scarf with blue-green rhinestones embedded into a floral pattern around her head, the ends falling down with her hair off to one side. A same deep purple sash wrapped around her waist, connecting her blouse and skirt, did the same. On the left side of the woman's face was what appeared to be a henna tattoo of a lily, the petals on her temple and outside corner of her eye, the leafy stem running down her jaw bone. Her eyes were a haunting crystal blue, so light they almost passed as silver. If Maka didn't have her trusty Soul Perception – the enhanced kind that could see past Soul Protect – she would've believed this woman to be a witch.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," she said softly, shockingly sounding years younger. Not to be fazed from the out-of-place voice, Maka shrugged.

"It was only a balloon. There are plenty in the world."

The woman stared at her with those eyes, the ice cold crystal blue eyes that chilled Maka to the core. They were not just looking at her, but looking _into_ her. She felt it. She knew it. Maka shuddered and looked down at where the woman's hand still gripped her hand to shrug it off. Those eyes, so cold, so contemplating, but what freaked Maka out the most was the undeniable fear and sorrow inside of them.

"Really, I'm fine."

The mysterious woman nodded and let go of Maka's wrist. She bowed her head with grace and muttered a last, "I'm terribly sorry, Maka" before turning and walking away with her skirt swishing around her ankles. Her eyes were a bit misty before she turned around and Maka briefly wondered if she was crying. A wave of guilt crashed onto the blonde meister, thinking maybe _she_ had been the one to cause her tears. She took a step forward to call out to the woman when a loud bell chiming interrupted her. She glanced back at the clock above the train station and swore.

_6:30_

She had to hurry home and cook dinner and help Blair with her stuff tonight. And on the way home she _still_ had to pick up those extra boxes. Plus, Tsubaki said that she and Black Star were coming over to help a bit and hang out for awhile, to keep her company with Soul now gone. She was happy to know that even with the apartment empty for the next couple of months, she'd still have her friends to rely on for company.

Maka picked up her pace to a light jog and headed down the street. The sun was falling asleep quickly as drool dripped from its open mouth. The sky was turning a light orange and the clouds and faint pink. The sunset was so beautiful and warm it made Maka feel a little less depressed. Maybe Soul leaving wouldn't be as terrible as she predicted.

Maka smiled and continued jogging down the sidewalk, scarce of any of Death City's populace. Sure, Soul wasn't here at the moment, but that didn't guarantee the end of the world. She had her friends who were what she officially deemed her "crazy and dysfunctional family" and for now, that was enough. Soul promised he'd back and she trusted him to be.

An aqua glow caught her eye as she passed a jewelry store and her boots scraped along the sidewalk as she brought herself to a sudden halt. She peered past the bars on the window of the closed store and saw a shining aqua crystal necklace sitting on red velvet, very similar to the elderly woman's she ran into earlier. The necklace triggered her curious thoughts again and while Maka left behind the necklace as she walked down the sidewalk, she did not leave behind those thoughts.

It was so strange, how the woman had stopped her out of nowhere and began apologizing that wasn't even relevant to her at all. And over something as minor as a popped balloon. Sure, Maka was a little sad when her albino balloon, the one that reminded her of her albino partner, died, but it was nothing to fret and apologize about. Especially with such sorrow and _fear_ in one's eyes. What was to fear of a popped balloon? Maybe she was senile or something.

But then. . .how did she know her name?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**(Okay, this is going to be a long author's note. But please bear with me and read all the way through. I have important announcements in here.)**

**Pssst! Hey! I'm here again with a brand new story! *tada!***

**Okay. Now before you guys who are following some of my previous stories (*coughNYATF,ED,GPcough* )start to worry, do not fret! I am working on the next chapter's for each of those stories now! But the plot bunnies **_**insisted**_** and **_**pleaded**_** that I begin this. And well, you can't resist the plot bunnies! Not with those. . .adorable little eyes and tail. . .**

***ahem* Anywho~ This is actually going to be a really short story. Promise. And not one of those "Well I said it'd be short, but later on I might decide on it being longer" things. I am dead set on how many chapters this is going to have. Four. 4. Quatre. Four-in-spanish (no I honestly don't know :P I'm a frenchie). Hear that though? FOUR CHAPTERS EXACTLY.**

**Truthfully, this was going to be one huge oneshot and then I reconsidered, "Holy shit that's a really long oneshot." Which normally I don't mind, but man. ;_; I need a break, you know? Besides, I'm so eager to get this out and I want everyone's opinion. And the third reason I did it is to make it a bit suspenseful (it hardly is though).**

**Okay, so explanations now:**

**NYATF (this is for my TT friends who happen to read my SE stuff): I was going to write the next chapter this weekend, but I started writing it in my Civics class in, you guessed it, my Civics notebook. I didn't deem that important enough to take home, so it's still in my locker. So I didn't write any this weekend. ^^; I'll start more tomorrow though. Expect an update sometime this month though.**

**ED: I know! I only have the first chapter done! And you have every right to be mad! But I got stuck on the second chapter. ;_; Horribly stuck. But I figured a way out, so now I'm writing most of that chapter. Expect an update sometime this month.**

**GP: Hey~ It's been a month and I wanted to have at least a bi-weekly thing going. Look how that's turned out. ^^; But I've actually written half of the 5****th**** chapter (WARNING: it's kinda long. I'm only half way and I've already gotten 13 pages). Then again, that's on paper. ._. But in my defense, it's college ruled (more lines per paper) and I wrote really, really small. So it'll still be a really long chapter. I would give you guys a preview, but I haven't even begun typing it and I won't start til later this week. So expect an update sometime next week (if not, feel free to slit my throat).**

**Really sorry for the delays guys. So many ideas, so little time. T^T **

**And lastly, I have set up a poll on my profile for a new story I'm thinking about. I won't tell you here, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to guess by the answer choices. I BEG YOU to please, PLEASE take this poll. Each answer choice will develop a different plot line (I have ideas for each one). So whichever wins will be the plot I go with. So please take a minute of your time to take this poll! :)**

**Please review so that no more balloons are popped. ;_; They have feelings too you know.**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Babe,_

_They're finally letting me write a letter to you. Crazy, right? I didn't think the mission was so top secret that I couldn't even send a letter to my girlfriend. Ah well. I'm writing to you now and that's all that matters._

_The only thing that sucks is that with all that I'm telling you, I'm not going to get anything in return. I can send letters, but I can't receive them. What uncool shit is that? I know, I know. Cautionary measures. I can hear you lecturing me now._

_They said I can write you a letter, but truthfully there's not too much to tell you. I can't give anything away in case this is intercepted, but besides the mission, I really have nothing to say. Florida's hot and humid. Even now, my uniform shirt is sticking like glue to my skin. This is why I live in the desert. Sweating like this, so uncool._

_Well, like I said, I've really got nothing to say. Maybe next time babe._

_Hey Maka-chan,_

_I'm so sorry. They promised me a week too, and here I am, still in Florida, two weeks after leaving Death City. You know, I wouldn't object you sending one of your strongly worded letters to the guy in charge here. His yelling's worse than yours._

_Apparently, the sources that gave us information on this witch clan were either wrong or out-dated. Maybe even misleading. Either way, they're not true as of now so now we're starting from scratch. I actually dared to ask them if we could return home until they successfully tracked them down (this humidity's killing me) but all I got was fifty push-ups. _

_It was an innocent question! You understand, right? Nah, you probably wouldn't. You're pretty uptight too. I'm gonna have to fix that when I get back home._

_And you're blushing now, aren't you, Maka-chan? Wish I could see it. _

_I'll see ya later. Promise._

_Hey Maka-chan, _

_Good news and bad news. Good news: We've finally got a trail on the witch clan. After what? Another good two weeks? A whole month stuck in humid and hot-ass Florida for just a trail? I'm sure you can guess how pissed off I am right now. And considering how long I've been away, I bet you're pretty pissed too._

_The bad news: We've traced them in Italy. Overseas. Yeah, I know. This really blows, babe. They're shipping me overseas now. I can't tell you where in Italy (apparently that could give us away and put us in deep shit), but it's just somewhere in Italy._

_And before you even go there (you and I both know what I mean too), DON'T. I'll be fine, promise. I'll send you another letter when we arrive in Italy (unless I have to wait for a period of time like they made me do in Florida)._

_Thinking about it, by the time you get this letter, I'll be half-way there. _

_Hey Maka, _

_When in Rome, eat lots of pasta!_

_No, we're not in Rome. I kind of wish we were though. Pasta sounds good right now. All I've had for the past month or so is mashed potatoes, a dinner roll, and a mix between pot roast and mystery meat. Ick. So technically, anything besides that sounds good right now. Even your cooking._

_I kid, I kid. You're not a bad cook. You do make some mean curry, I'll admit._

_So now that we're on their trail, we have to lay low to make sure the witches don't catch on. I don't get what all of this element of surprise crap is going to do though. As far as I'm concerned, we're going to end up fighting in the end. So why not just jump in and get it over with? The sooner, the better. Then I can finally come home and maybe you can cook some curry._

_I really miss your curry, Maka._

_Hey Babe,_

_Forget my last letter. I want stir fry. You make good stir fry too. Make that instead. And then a mouth-watering dessert._

_You'll do._

_And I know I'm completely safe before I'm pretty sure you can't Maka Chop over the Atlantic Ocean. So I will say it again:_

_I want YOU for dessert. _

_Get Liz and go to Victoria's Secret. Buy something nice. With bows. I like bows._

_Hey Angel-chan,_

_Please, PLEASE do not kill me over that last letter. I am now really glad you can't send letters back because I don't want to know what your reaction was to that. Let's just say that drunks can write too. Even when they're horny._

_So sorry. Don't kill me. I love you. _

_But if you really did visit Victoria's Secret like I asked, that's good too. _

_I should be coming home soon. Hopefully._

_Hey Maka,_

_Yeah. Remember my last letter? Probably not. That was….what over a month ago?_

_Yeah, don't worry. I didn't die. Yet._

_Listen….God, how do I put this?_

_Well, first off, the mission's over. In fact, it's been over for a couple of weeks now. The battle was too easy for a cool death scythe like me. Those witches had no chance._

_And you see, I was getting ready to leave. We all went out to celebrate the night before the plane ride home and I even bought you this really cool glass flower thing. I was going to personally give it to you when I got home, but…._

_Well, then Nerezza came into the picture._

_I'm really sorry, but something between me and her…something just clicked. It was immediate. She liked me and I liked her._

_Now listen, I don't want you feeling bad. It has NOTHING to do with you. There's nothing you could've done to make yourself better and stop this. I really did love you, and I still do. But, not like I do with Nerezza. She's different. You're different. You two are different people. _

_And I didn't pick her because she's better. Neither of you outmatch each other. I just…chose her. It's just something about her._

_Maka, I'm so sorry it ended this way. I really am. I feel like such a dick right now, but I'm not going to force myself to keep this relationship up when I obviously like someone else now. You deserve to be happy Maka and I really hope I didn't ruin that for you. I want you to be happy. More than anything. I just know that it can't be with me now. I'm positive you'll find someone who you click with better than me. _

_Nerezza…she just proved that you and I aren't meant to be. This mission, going to Italy, maybe it was fate. Maybe we weren't meant to be a couple. It just wasn't meant to happen. _

_Then again, maybe this letter means nothing to you. While I was away, you probably set your eyes on someone else, but haven't been able to tell me. _

_This will be my last letter to you. I may return to Death City one day, but it will most likely be with Nerezza. No promises though._

_I'm sorry, Maka. _

_I love you still._

_Soul_

Teardrops fell onto the letter in her shaking hands, rasping breaths breaking the dead silence of their – correction, _her_ – apartment. A sob shook her body, her shoulders bobbing up and down as the tears squeezed out of her eyes, displaying her depression at Soul's latest letter.

He had left her. For another woman. And it stung so much.

He said not to blame herself. He said it wasn't her. He said it wasn't her fault. Soul was just being nice. Of course it was her fault. She hit him, she yelled, she was bossy and demanding, she was reckless, she let him throw his self in harm's way because of her. To sum it all up, she was just a horrible girlfriend and an even worse meister.

Everything that was happening, it was her fault.

In the letter, he had said he wasn't coming back, didn't he? What was she going to do with his stuff? She didn't want it. She didn't want _him_. She didn't want anything involving him even near her.

Maka balled up his letter, clenching her jaw shut, tears still freely rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even want this horrible letter. The piece of paper hit the wall after she had furiously thrown it across the room. It did no damage and it did no comfort.

She had half the mind to go in his room and throw everything out the window. She didn't want it! She didn't want anything of his!

It only hurt.

The scythe meister – ahem – EX-scythe meister didn't even want to be in the same apartment that they had shared for years as partners. As lovers. It hurt too much.

Fresh air would do her good. Yes. That sounded nice.

Not bothering to put on a coat, Maka grabbed her keys and walked out of the door, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand as she exited her home. Everything in there was too painful to look at right now. She was too raw, too sensitive.

Soul, he had promised to return home. He promised! Of course it was just a lie! That's all men ever did, right? Her papa was a perfect example.

And of all reasons to leave her, he left her because he had met someone else. Where was the justice in that? It was her fault she knew it! Otherwise he wouldn't have even been looking at another girl. She was sure of it. If Soul had loved her as much as he claimed, he'd be home right now, with her. Kissing her after months of being separated. Asking where that stir fry was. Getting Maka Chopped into oblivion once she remembered what he had drunkenly asked her in one of his letters.

But he was still in Italy, smooching some other girl no less.

Well, she didn't need him. He could kiss her ass and stay in Italy for all she cared.

She didn't want him anymore, anyhow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Sorry this took so long. -.- I had serious writer's block for the second chapter. I had no idea how I wanted how I wanted to go about it. Then, finally, I got the letters idea and went from there.**

**Unfortunately, it isn't fairly long, but I'm sure you guys are just happy to get something.**

**I hope that I'll be able to update a little more since I'm beginning to get out of the writer's slump I've been in since early October. So, while I'm not making any set-in-stone promises, expect more from me.**

**Poor Maka. :( **

**Until next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** When you get to the dance scene, I highly suggest listening to "Nothing But" by Skin. Not only does it fit the mood and the scene, but it's actually the song playing while they're dancing. If you don't listen to it you won't experience the story as much as you could be.**

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning.<p>

Two in the _motherfucking_ morning.

_Two_ in the _goddamn morning_ and some complete fucking _idiot_ who obviously didn't give a rat's ass about decides to knock on her fucking door. And if it was Black Star _again_ – for the fourth time that month – she was just going to forget the book and snatch up that fancy butcher knife from the new set she had been gifted recently. Pray to Shinigami he had life insurance to leave to Tsubaki as she cleaved him in rage and frustration.

Yet as she passed the kitchen, she turned her eyes away from the taunting utensils of death, deciding to give this person (or Black Star) a chance before bringing out the heavy artillery.

Maka tightened the knot in her robe and unbolted the door, flinching at the loud gunshot it made in the deathly quiet apartment. When she opened the door, she was briefly relieved to find a lack of shock blue hair but instead a dirty blonde.

"Hey Maka," greeted Liz with a smile. "What's up?"

The annoyance returned with a fiery vengeance when Maka retorted. "You are. At two A.M. In my doorway. Explain."

Liz scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously, the laughter dying and shriveling up like Styrofoam on an open fire when she spotted Maka's murderous eyes. "Yeah, I know, I should've come later."

"Like tomorrow afternoon?" Maka suggested.

"Yeah like…wait, aren't you normally a morning person?"

"Not this early in the morning. Now tell me why you're here so I can kick you out." Maka put her hand on the doorknob and looked expectantly at Liz, silently informing her there was a time limit.

"God, why are you so on edge? I haven't even told you the news yet."

Maka refrained from gnashing her teeth together in favor of taking a deep, calming breath. "Maybe that's why? Because you're not getting to the point and I'm trying to go back to bed?"

Liz frowned. "But it seems like you're in a big hurry – oh I get it now." A devious smirk curled agonizingly around her lips as she looked down all-too-knowingly at Maka, who in response lose her annoyance and started to fidget nervously under the demon gun's scrutinizing gaze. "Was I interrupting something perhaps?"

"N-no!" Maka blushed. "Dammit Liz! Why are you here?"

"How's David? Doing well I hope?" Liz continued with a wink full of double meaning, unfazed by the red, stuttering blonde clutching self-consciously at her robe, more specifically the neck area. "I heard from Tsubaki how you've finally taken an interest in birth control."

Maka gasped and squeaked. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

Liz smiled widely, laughing at her friend's humiliation. "She didn't. I was just blindly guessing. Guess I hit it spot on, huh?"

A fish gasping out of water was the only thing to describe Maka's bewildered expression at the time. Liz held back her laughter, just barely, and patted Maka on the head.

"It's all right, kiddo. If I were you, I'd be eager to sex up that British man hunk ages ago. It's about time you two have finally –"

"Don't say it!" Maka all but screamed, blushing tenfold now. "Please! It's embarrassing to say! Besides, this isn't exactly our first time…"

"Oh ho ho! Look at little Maka, finally getting laid! You go girl!"

"_Liz!_" Maka's eyes darted to her bedroom in worry of David stepping out and over-hearing them. "Be quiet!" she said in a hushed whisper. "Now tell me what you want and get out of here!"

Liz straightened up and blinked as if she'd truly forgotten what had brought her to the apartment hallway so late at night (or early in the day depending on how you look at it). "Oh right. I just wanted to tell you Soul's back in town." She watched Maka's face carefully, gouging for even the slimmest reaction. When all she got was the go to continue, she added quietly, "With Nerezza. Their wedding's next week."

Still nothing.

After a minute or so of silence, Liz grew concerned for the girl before her. What if she was taking this news harshly and was falling apart on the inside? What if as soon as Liz left her alone, she'd begin to sob as heavily and as heartbrokenly as she had three years ago, when Soul had first left her? Liz was about to reach out in comfort and prod her with questions when Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You come here at two in the morning, tease me about my sex life, and deprive me of precious time with my boyfriend _for this_?" Maka laughed harshly and shook her head. "Wow. What a complete waste of time."

Liz stood stock-still, frozen in disbelief of Maka's nonchalant-ness over the news. She was shocked to say the least; she had expected _some_ kind of reaction out of her. Anger, sadness, jealously, hurt, excitement, _anything_. Instead, what she got was annoyance. Directed at _her_.

"I just thought that maybe you're like to go with us," Liz muttered.

"And what reason do I have to go?" Maka retorted.

"He's your best friend, Maka!"

"And he's also the same guy who left me for another woman!"

Liz slumped in guilt when she saw the watery gleam in her friend's eyes. "And now your asking me to go to his wedding while he ties the knot with said woman?" A bitter silence consumed the atmosphere between them and Liz noticed how hard Maka was trying not to cry. "Liz, don't make me do that. I'm happy now, I've forgotten him. Don't dig the memories back up. I've buried them deep inside and I plan to keep it that way."

"Maka, you know he still cares…"

The blonde rolled her eyes with a choked up scoff. "I'd like to hear that from him."

"…So could you at least consider it?" Liz continued, ignoring the last statement. "I think it'll be good for you; you could get some closure."

The strain of Maka's tense jaw made Liz almost go back on her invitation and just walk away. But out of nowhere, a smile graced Maka's face and laughter birthed from her constricted throat. "You sound like Tsubaki," she explained at Liz's confused expression. The laughter didn't last too long, in fact it never did anymore. Even when she announced her new relationship with David and claimed she was completely over Soul, the laughter always had that underlying yearning and sadness. Liz noticed, but she couldn't speak for the others. And if they weren't going to say it, she would keep her lips shut as well.

"Look, I'll consider it, okay?" Maka smiled softly, the pain and tears in her eyes contradicting that smile. "I'll talk to David and then get back to you later."

"Sure. 'Talk' to him," Liz joked.

"Goodnight Liz!" Before the demon gun could begin laughing at her friend's newly flushed face and rushed dismissal, the door was slammed in her face. Only once the lock clicked did Liz shove her hands in her pockets and walk back down the hallway.

Everything went better than expected.

* * *

><p>Her stomach was in knots. Today was the day. The big day.<p>

Soul and Nerezza's wedding was that night. The week had gone by too fast for her liking, zipping right on by like a speed jet. The fault was partly on her behalf; she had only gotten her answer to Liz a whole two days after she'd been told the news.

She deeply regretted saying yes.

Why had she ever thought that going to her ex's wedding was even a remotely decent idea? Liz had mentioned something about closure, but perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about it. What kind of closure could she seek by watching her best friend and previous significant other get married to some Italian goddess? Because after Soul left her, that's what Maka always pictured Nerezza as: An Italian goddess that was a Venus reincarnate.

She would have lush, shining hair that cascaded down her back in a golden, sparkling waterfall of lively waves compared to Maka's dull and limp ashe blonde hair that felt and acted like straw. She would have laughing, golden eyes that sparkled even in the darkest of rooms compared to her full, olive green eyes that only fired up in ugly rage. Her skin would be soft and flawless, not scarred and calloused; her curves would be noticeable, but not too over the top or too microscopic. Top all of that off with the voice crafted by angels and an accent to add some flavor and pizzazz…

No wonder he chose Nerezza over her. She was no match for some gorgeous foreign girl.

Maka sighed and walked into the kitchen where she knew David was making a small lunch for himself. Liz was expected to be there any minute, so Maka held off on eating so she'd be ready when Liz arrived. David greeted her entrance with a swift and gentle kiss to the cheek. She only hummed in reply to whatever question he asked, still lost deep in her thoughts.

If all this was true – scratch that, _because_ all of this was true – why was she still going? Soul had left her for a reason, a good one at that. That obviously meant that he couldn't care less if she had any place in his life anymore. Attending this thing would be pointless and a waste of time. She should just save both of them the trouble and stay home.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," she blurted.

David paused in the construction of his "ultimate sub", as he had once called it, and turned to her with a slightly panicked and surprised look in his eyes. "What? Why not?"

Maka looked down at her hands in a will not to break out into sobs. "I don't want to anymore."

"But Liz has been so excited for you to go! As have all of your friends!"

Maka shook her head. "But not him."

David sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her shoulder. It must've been uncomfortable for him to stoop so low; she was a whole head shorter than him. But the kind gesture didn't get past her. She appreciated it enough to hug him back and bury her face in his chest, when really she wanted to push him away be alone for a very long time.

"Don't worry about him," he muttered in her ear, his accent playing with her nerves like they always did, causing her to shiver. "Just go and have some fun. Remind him who he left and make him regret it." He smirked and squeezed her tighter. "Tell him all about the smokin' ho British boyfriend who snatched you up and swept you off your feet."

Maka flushed. "David!"

"Don't tell me you're ashamed of me?"

"That's not it!"

"Then why won't you let me go with you?"

"You're the one who said you have to work tonight!"

"That is beside the point."

Maka huffed out in frustration and pushed away from his chest. "Just go and eat your damn sandwich."

"Don't insult the sandwich. It's done nothing to you."

She started to squirm when his grip on her tightened, squeaking and squealing protests and pleads to be let go. "David!" she whined, swiveling around in his arms in an attempt to escape easier. "Let me go!"

There was no time to prepare for his attack.

His grip loosened around her in what appeared as a sign of surrender and Maka was slightly put off by the lack of fight. That moment of hesitation was all David needed. He turned her around to face him again and immediately dove for her stomach, digging his fingers into her sides.

"David!" she shrieked in surprise before erupting into a fit of laughter. "No fair!" she whined in-between laughs.

"Tickling is perfectly fair," he light-heartedly argued, pushing her against the fridge and kissing the corner of her lips. "There aren't any rules against it. You're just a poor sport."

"I am no-HAAAAAAAWT!" she laughed as she was assaulted by him mercilessly once again. "Stop HIIIIT!"

"I'll stop if you promise me you'll go to the wedding," he compromised.

In normal circumstances this would've been the part where Maka fell silent to calmly consider his offer. However, these were not normal circumstances. She was laughing too hard to be taken seriously and her breath was coming short through her fits of laughter. Tears welled up in her eyes as the lack of oxygen rendered her light-headed and she could feel the muscles tensing uncomfortably in her abdomen.

"Alright!" she agreed. "Okay I will just _stop_!" she gasped and giggled. "I can't breathe!"

David smiled and retracted his hands, letting Maka regain her lost breath. "Nice to know I can leave you breathless," he laughed.

"Oh real funny."

"And I'm a comedian? You think too highly of me, love. I'm only human."

Maka giggled, feeling uplifted in her spirits. David may not have been able to connect and resonate with her soul like a weapon and meister pair was capable of, but he knew her so well he may as well have been her weapon. He could cheer her up in the sourest moods; he did small little gestures that made her feel special, no matter how discreet he thought he was being; he listened and cared about what she thought and had to say; and, best of all, he was still with her.

After her breakup with Soul, she had sworn off men forever. She told herself she'd be content on being single and just having her friends for company. When they started to pair off however, she realized her goal was easier said than done.

So she decided to take a small vacation to take her mind off of these things. And in the dead of winter, something – maybe fate or destiny? – drove her to travel to England of all places. And that is exactly where she met David.

It was a typical situation. Maka, as a tourist, had gone out sight-seeing, indulging in London's landscape. Like any typical tourist, she also easily got lost and wandered into a more…shady part of London's streets.

Long story short, she was almost mugged but held her own, sending that pathetic excuse for a thug crying back home to his mom. David had witnessed it all from a small distance away, impressed by her strength. They talked for awhile, he pointed her back to her hotel, but not before squeezing her number out of her.

It didn't take them long to get together.

Maka remembered how weird it felt when they went on their first date. With Soul, she had already known him for a long time and knew everything about him. And then here she was with this guy she'd hardly met days ago, on a restaurant date. David wasn't shy in pointing out her awkwardness.

That was another thing with David: he was pretty straightforward. He didn't like to beat around the bush and he told her that. He hid very few things from her, and she respected that. Everyone was entitled to _some_ private thoughts.

Soul was a completely different story. He was more…reclusive. He sat in his room listening to records for most of his free time. It took her years or prying and begging just to get him to open up about his brother. Even then, he only told her the basics.

Maka snapped out of her thinking when she felt David kiss her forehead. She looked up into his moss green eyes, which were starting to look brown again. She liked his eyes better that way. They were warmer.

"Hey, Liz isn't due to be here for another ten minutes," he pointed out with a suggestive smirk.

Maka blushed. She'd never get used to any of this sex stuff, not even around her boyfriend. "Ten minutes? David I don't think that's enough time…" she trailed off. She was hyper-ly aware of David's hand cupping her ass and his hot breath on the shell of her ear. The blonde sighed contently. "Liz will be pissed that she won't have time to do my make-up properly," she tried, expecting him to back off. Because everyone knew not to get in-between Liz and her precious make-up time.

At the moment, David couldn't care less.

He pushed her against the fridge again, engulfing her lips with his own. She squeaked a bit in surprise and playfully protested, half-heartedly pushing against him and squirming in his grip just barely before giving in. Maka wasn't even aware that her boyfriend had unbuttoned her blouse and was working on the back hook of her bra.

"You know, I highly advise locking your door. You never know who will break in."

The startled couple broke off and turned to see a smug Liz with her arms crossed. She smirked at Maka's heavy blush and panicked eyes. Completely the opposite of his girlfriend, David smirked – dare she say it – coolly and chuckled. "You're seven minutes early."

Liz laughed lightly. "You know what they say: 'The early bird catches the worm.'"

David hugged her closer to his chest while Maka was trying to button her shirt back up with shaking fingers. "This is my worm. Come back later."

Liz shook her head and walked over to them, placing her hand on David's shoulder. "She can be your worm all night after the wedding. For now, she's mine."

With much encouraging and prying, David let go of Maka with a kiss and went back to his forsaken sandwich while Maka grabbed her things for the wedding.

"See you later tonight!" Maka called out, heading out the door. David's voice made her pause.

"Hey! Come home early! I have a surprise for you tonight!"

Maka voice her agreement and walked out of the apartment, catching up with Liz at the other end of the hallway, who was smiling like she was just promised the world.

Maka blushed. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Everything was so white it hurt. The monotone blandness of it all practically blinded her and if it weren't for the guests wearing colorful clothing, she would've thought she was blind. The whole room was just inviting someone to spill some whine and stain something.<p>

"Wow!" Liz exclaimed beside her. She was smiling brightly, eyes twinkling in shining adoration. "Everything is so beautiful! I would love for a wedding this fantastic!" Maka saw Kid perk up at this statement and laughed as he began to study the room intently, cringing at the out-of-place thing and making mental notes. It was amusing that Liz was oblivious to it all, still admiring the room in earnest.

In Maka's opinion, it was a bit too much. There should've been more color, or at least something softer and warmer like crème. Not stark white that reflected the overhead lights right into her sensitive eyes. Honestly, she was afraid to touch anything in fear of soiling it.

But, she had to agree, it was pretty amazing. Not exactly her cup of tea, but a good brand nonetheless. So she drank it in slowly, admiring what she liked and inwardly criticizing what she didn't. All-in-all, it was a nice reception.

Not long after everyone who had attended the wedding – everyone consisting from her group of friends since no one from Italy flew in for Nerezza, the poor thing – settled in and mingled in clustered groups did the lights start to dim, bringing the brightness level to something more eye-soothing. Maka blinked her eyes in sweet relief, knowing better than to rub off Liz's make-up. Especially since she spent a good half-hour on it and threatened her with unspeakable things if she messed it up.

Kilik picked up a microphone from behind his DJ stand (which was really just a computer with iTunes opened and set to a playlist) and cleared his throat for attention.

"Alright everybody!" he shouted into the microphone, amplifying it to eardrum bursting levels. "Time to get this started! But first, we'll kick it off with the couple's first dance as husband and wife."

Clapping and hollering urged the newlyweds out onto the dancefloor, Soul dragging a blushing and grinning Nerezza, both of them laughing. Maka choked up at the sight and almost broke down when she pictured her in the place of Nerezza, smiling and laughing beside Soul, ornamented in a beautiful, white wedding gown with a shining ring on her finger. She mentally shook her head, all the thoughts flying through the door. Her and Soul were history. She had David and he had Nerezza. They lived separate lives now. The only reason she was here was to get closure. She wanted to be able to say goodbye to his face. After all these years of having been dumped from across the ocean, she was finally able to face her ex and look him in the eye before stepping out of his life forever.

Because that's what he wanted. That's what was best for the both of them.

So for one night and one night only, she'd suffer through for the both of them. This time, she'd take all of the pain for him.

It was going to be a very long and a very heart-wrenching night.

* * *

><p>Her theories were proved to be true. Nerezza <em>was<em> an Italian goddess.

The imagery Maka cooked up – golden hair and golden eyes – were wrong, but the rest was enough to send her spiraling into self-pity and envy.

Her hair was the complete opposite of his snow-white hair: raven black. It still fell in shimmering waterfalls that glimmered a majestic blue and purple in the right lighting which reflected back off the bouncy curls at the end. The bangs were side-swept and full of volume compared to Maka's flat and dull bangs that fell into her eyes (she really needed a trim). Nerezza's olive skin was perfect in every size, shape, and form, glowing healthily in the dark, flawlessly tan and smooth. Her accent played with her ears, not unlike David's British accent did.

And her eyes. Oh Death her eyes were the very epitome of gorgeous. They weren't a shining gold, but rather a warm, lively green. Maka felt immense jealousy at how they caught the lighting just right and laughed when she did. Her dull, ugly olive-colored eyes were nothing compared to Nerezza's emerald irises.

"Ah! So you must be the Maka Albarn, Soul has told me about!" Nerezza cried, smiling brightly and gripping one of Maka's hand in both of hers.

Maka cranked a weak smile, intimidated by the glow radiating from the bride that could make a star jealous. No wonder Soul dumped her. This woman was hand-crafted by angels, while Maka could only wish she was one.

"So he's been talking about me, I see?" Maka wouldn't dare to get her hopes up at such a feeble statement, but her pounding heart didn't seem to get the memo.

"Oh yeah! He's told me all about all of the missions you two went on as kids! It must've been really great, going to all of those places and doing all of those cool things," Nerezza said dreamily.

Maka smiled. "Yeah. It was great. In fact, it was the best." So why did it have to end? Why did he leave her by herself with only those memories to keep her company? Why did he break her heart?

"Hey Maka. Long time no see."

Maka stiffened and refrained from jumping through the ceiling. She hadn't heard that voice in ages and, at that moment, it sounded way better than David's husky British accent. It took all of her will and strength not to pounce him when she turned around to see those old, familiar eyes staring back at her, seemingly reading her like they had done in the past.

"Soul," she acknowledged, nodding curtly. "You've grown taller."

He chuckled lowly, and Maka practically melted on the spot. She missed him so much. "C'mon Maka! You sound like one of my aunts! C'mere." Before Maka could protest, Soul had pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her torso which trembled from the force of her pounding heart.

She wanted to hug him back. Boy did she ever want to hug him back and never let go. And he smelled so good too! But she held back, hoping to end this as cleanly as possible, leaving no pieces or ragged edges left behind. So instead of hugging him, she settled for letting her arms limply hang at her sides, counting the seconds until Soul let go.

Thirty-three.

To cover up for the lack of effort on her part, Maka coughed then smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice the strain behind it.

That was like wishing for purple clouds.

Soul frowned deeply before turning to Nerezza and politely saying, "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to have a dance with my meister."

_'Ex,'_ Maka mentally added.

Nerezza waved her hand passively, smiling all the while. "No, no! Go ahead! I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on!" She left without another word, hunting for a new conversation buddy, leaving the two alone with each other. Maka stood awkwardly, hyper-ly aware of the way Soul was looking at her. Deciding to put this off until later, she turned to walk away when Soul reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was yanked back to his side and went weak at his shark-toothed grin.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" he asked, bending down to kiss the back of her hand.

She hated how time slowed down as she savored the feeling of his lips on her skin.

She couldn't stop the blush, or the surprised squeak, but managed to stop the tears filled with yearning. "A-actually, I should be going. I need to get back home and-"

"Just one dance?" he pleaded, still holding onto her. "I showered this morning, I promise," he joked.

Maka remained skeptical, looking at Soul as if she'd rather be anywhere else in the world than next to him, refusing a dance. Not that he didn't blame her; he had executed their split a bit harshly and probably earned "Dickhead of the Year" award. If anything though, that made him all the more desperate to make amends with her. All of this time, he was worried that what he had done to her had ruined their friendship, and by the look she continued to give him, he was proven right. He could only hope it wasn't too late to fix it.

"C'mon Maka. Just one dance. I'll lead," he offered.

The familiar ring of those words shook throughout her bones, making her body and soul tremble with nostalgia with a great pang of sadness to follow. They had once been so close and those words always had so much meaning behind them. But now, they were empty, just like her and just like their relationship.

So her acceptance surprised even her.

"Fine. Just one song though. Then I have to leave."

Soul grinned and nodded eagerly, glad to have won that battle. He tugged her onto the dancefloor as a new song started up. They swayed gently to the slow and quiet tune while watching others pair off and cling to each other closely. The singer's words were reassuring and encouraging, but the melancholy in her tone unmistaken and giving the lyrics a hint of sadness. Listening to the lyrics as she and Soul danced so closely for the first time in a long time, Maka realized how much it applied to her situation right now.

Dancing in the arms of the man she had once loved so dearly at his wedding reception after getting hitched to another woman made everything so real and final. Soul wasn't hers anymore. He belonged to another, just as she belonged to David. There wouldn't be anymore chances, no more hand-holding, no more kisses and sweet proclamations of love…what they had existed only the past. There wasn't a future for them anymore.

Maka looked down in-between their bodies at her feet. His marriage and her condition were proof of that.

And then it hit her.

She was perfectly happy with how everything turned out. But she hated it all at the same time, wishing to reverse time for a different outcome.

She hated Soul so much for leaving her so suddenly and for another women without having the guts to say it to her face. Yet she loved him so dearly with all of her heart and wished to never part with him.

Nerezza was a total minx bitch who stole her boyfriend from her right under her nose. But she was also a sweet woman who was perfect for him in every way possible.

Soul and her were history for a reason. It was time to move on.

"Soul," she whispered, staring at his chest. A large lump formed in her throat in an attempt to block the words about to be spoken, to hide them inside forever and keep all of her feelings pent up inside to let them eat away at her for the rest of her life. But she fought bravely against it, wanting closure now with no excuses.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "I've noticed you haven't stepped on my feet yet," he joked.

She smiled weakly. "David taught me to dance one day."

If she wasn't crazy, Maka was sure she felt him stiffen a bit and grip her hand tighter. "Right. The British guy Liz was telling me about."

Maka nodded silently, still refusing to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to cry.

Soul noticed he wasn't getting anymore response from her and sighed. "Alright. What's on your mind?"

"You."

Soul blinked and opened his mouth, only to close it once more when words failed him.

"In fact, you've been on my mind ever since you sent me that last letter. And it's starting to get really annoying, truthfully. Especially during the sex. I don't think David would be too pleased if I screamed out your name in a moment of passion-"

"You know that's _really_ something you should keep to yourself," he interrupted with a red face. Out of jealousy or embarrassment he couldn't decide.

Maka flushed as well, becoming fully aware of what she had just said aloud. "M-my point is, I'm tired of it. I don't want to think about you anymore. We went our separate ways, and it's time I accept that."

"Maka, what are you-"

"I love you."

Soul clamped his mouth shut and stared at the top of her blonde head, unable to see her eyes with her head ducked down. Their swaying had come to a halt, and Soul wanted to say her breathing did as well. Her hands were limp on his shoulder and in his hand, when his seemed to be tightening her grip. The chatter and music faded away into a ringing silence while Soul attempted to wrap his head around what she said.

"I love you," she repeated as if she knew he didn't register it the first time. "I never stopped. I don't think I ever will." She took a shuddering breath before continuing. "And it honest hurts so bad that sometimes I wish we had never met, or dated, or anything like that. But I still like the way things worked." She finally lifted her head to look up at him, tears running down her cheeks but a bright smile spread across her face. "And I'm really happy for you two, you and Nerezza. I hold no negative emotions towards either of you." She chuckled and wiped away a tear. "I forgive you completely."

The song chose that moment to end and was replaced with a more upbeat and fast-paced song. Their dance was over. Forever.

It was only then when Soul realized his consequences.

Maka immediately backed away, leaving a shell-shocked Soul on the floor, looking like a fool with his spaced out expression. "I guess it's time for me to leave. It was nice seeing you again." She turned to walk away, but perked up as if she remembered something. "Before I go, I just wanna say that you should stay in Death City tonight. Nerezza told me you two were planning on flying back to Italy tonight, but I heard there's supposed to be a storm in the mid-west and it probably wouldn't be wise to take a plane around there." She smiled and waved one last time before walking away, off the dancefloor, through the crowd, and out the door.

And the whole time she walked, Soul watched her intently from where she had left him, suddenly knowing exactly how she had felt when he left her and suddenly wishing he could rewind to three years ago and prevent all of this from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Well, I think I've depressed enough people today. :/**

**Hope I didn't make anyone cry this chapter (although given the reviews last chapter, I bet I did).**

**One more chapter guys! Who's willing to stick around and find out what happens? :) And who's going to leave because this is too sad to keep up with? ;_; I've already scared away one person with all of this angst.**

**This ending is supposed to be bittersweet. But I don't really think it turned out that way. Oh well. Whatever.**

**I wasn't planning on David to have a personality. XD In fact, I didn't even come up with his name until the last freaking minute. While planning this chapter out, I always filled in his name with "John" since I didn't have an official name. But then I was like, "You know, why not give him a personality? It'll be pretty important for the last chapter, so let's give the guy a heart, hmm?" **

**By the way, his name was inspired by the magnificent David Tennant, the AMAZING 10****th**** doctor in Doctor Who. :3 Look him up. You won't regret it.**

**I didn't really give Nerezza a personality though. :/ I don't really care much for her to be honest. I mean, besides being the ultimate reason all of this is happening, she doesn't have much of a role here. I mean, she's not going to be saying much for the next chapter either, so I'm not wasting time with a personality.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of main character appearances so far. I mean, as of now, only Liz has really had any part in this and Black Star and Kid are briefly mentioned, but other than that, it's like they don't exist. That'll be fixed next chapter. I promise.**

**Well, I guess this means I have to start working on GP chapter 8. I've been neglecting that long enough too. **

**No set date when the 4****th**** chapter will be coming out.**

**But I will give you this: buy a fresh box of tissues. It's gonna get ugly.**

**And just for kicks, you all can guess what's going to happen next chapter. XD I highly doubt anyone will guess it exactly seeing how I've only told 2 people, but I'll let you know if you were close.**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Author's Note

I bet you all clicked on this and were disappointed to find out that this isn't actually the chapter I promised you. And for that, I am dreadfully sorry.

However, this is not me coming to you saying that I'm giving up on this. Because I'm not. I only have one chapter left and it'd be a shame to give up when I'm so close to finishing it.

No, I came to you guys with this author's note to reassure you that I have been thinking of this story and apologize for leaving you hanging like this. I am so sorry that it's been almost a year since I've even touched this fic and I have no other excuse other than I am very lazy.

I'm making this note because I want to let all of you know that I am planning on finishing this story by installing the last chapter very, very soon. I cannot say how soon however, but I hope sometime before summer.

I won't be working on it for awhile though; it may take weeks, even months. I have recently discovered Fairy Tail and have become unhealthily obsessed with it and I will not be working on this fic until I am caught up to the most recent point in the anime. I am currently on episode 110 and as of now they are still coming out with new episodes. But I promise, once I'm caught up (or at the least, very close to being caught up) I will start working on this fic.

I may put out some other fics for Legend of Korra, Fairy Tail, maybe even other Soul Eater stories, but I will save this fic until I have completed my Fairy Tail watching quest.

So again, sincerest apologies to you all and I hope to finish this before the end of the school year.


End file.
